Chandni Turns The Tables
Chandni Turns The Tables is the 19th episode of the show and is aired on 27 July 2017 Plot synopsis The Episode starts with Chandni refusing to stop. She turns to go. Her slipper sticks to magnetic mat. Advay says I just stopped you, if I get stubborn, I can stop time, your marriage will just happen with me, agree to it now, what do husbands say, Maan jao bhagyawaan. She says you are very strange. He says I m your old lover, you accept it or not. She says you are totally mad. He gets close and blows on her hair. He says this is total madness, accept this now, you don’t know yet that you already accepted this. She says let me go Advay. They have an eyelock. He releases her. She stops herself from falling over him. She runs away. He looks on. Chandni cries and says I wanted to make everything fine, but I failed, they did not stop, they will be going. Yash gives her hand to Advay’s hand. He says you both look good together. Rabba ve….plays…. Yash says I totally trust you that you will always keep my daughter happy. Advay congratulates Chandni. Yash goes. Advay says you got elder’s blessings now, agree now. She leaves. Indrani tells Chandni, Meghna and Shikha about Chandni’s roka. Meghna says we could not get time for mehendi. Indrani asks them to make Chandni ready. PP’s mum says such things happen in relations, I was impressed with you and invited my best friend’s mum here, you have two more daughters, maybe my friend likes one of them for her son, they are very rich and guy is really nice, they are coming tomorrow. Indrani says its good. A guy talks to his mum and says I don’t want to marry. He turns out to be Veer’s friend. Veer asks him to see the girl. The guy says shut up, I m already in a relationship. Veer says so what, go and see her. The guy tells Yash’s address. Veer checks the address and recalls Shikha. He says you don’t want to go right, don’t worry, I will go, Shikha we will be meeting soon. Everyone gathers for Roka ceremony. Advay sees Chandni and recalls her. Chandni thinks of him. PP asks Advay to come. Chandni asks him to come and presses remote. Advay’s shoes get fixed to the magnet. He smiles. Chandni thinks Meghna telling her about magnet fixed to her slipper. Chandni says that professor did this, and now its my turn. Chandni asks PP is Advay annoyed with him, that he is not coming. PP asks him to come. Murli jokes. PP’s mum says Chandni will wear chunri of PP’s name now. They bring the chunri. Advay looks on. Chandni smiles. Advay presses a remote. Kajal says this roka should happen without any problem. Rajit asks her not to worry, no bird can fly here without my permission. All the pigeons come there. Murli says you were feeding them that day, good. PP steps on the chunri and gets away. Everyone gets shocked. Advay recalls telling Murli that this remote is signal to call birds, they will come flying when I press this remote, I won’t let Chandni’s relation to happen with anyone. Precap: Advay makes Chandni wear the chunri and congratulates her for her Roka. Gallery Episode Clips Episode link Episode 19 References Episode 19 Guide